


The Q and the Small

by phinnia



Series: Delta Quadrant Babies [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: The Q and the Grey, in lizard-babies universe.   Two in one day.





	The Q and the Small

“Out of all the females in all the species in all the galaxies, I have chosen you to be the mother to my child.”     
  
Q snapped his fingers, and they were in Tom’s quarters.   Tom and Harry looked up from where they were sprawled watching cartoons on the sofa, confused to see Kathryn in pyjamas and Q in a red satin robe.  
  
“Paris to Security, intruder atert.”   Tom tapped his combadge.  
  
“Oh, shut _up_ , will you?”   Q snapped his fingers, and Tom had a large piece of tape over his mouth.   “Now, I know that you’re probably asking yourself, why would a brilliant, handsome, dashingly omnipotent being like Q want to mate with a scrawny little bipedal specimen like me?”  
  
“Let me guess.   No one else in the universe will have you?”   Harry says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Q flashes a look at him, and he gets his mouth taped, too.     
  
“Besides!   You’ve already mated with this … ex-lizard, he’s taken, thank _me_ , but they _are_ lovely children, if I do say so myself.”   Q looks into the room at the sleeping three year olds.   “I could make one of them a Q.”  
  
Tom finally manages to rip off the tape.   “Don’t you _dare_.” He tears the tape off of Harry's mouth. Harry just looks stern.  
  
“Oh, relax, Lizzie, I’m not going to make one of them a Q.   I could.  I’m not going to.   Besides, I can’t decide which one.   They’re all so endearingly cute.”    He drifts around the room, brushing his hand across their faces gently.   “Oh, look, this one looks just like you, Kathy.”  
  
Shannon looks up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.   “Who you?”  
  
“Oh!   It’s awake!   Aren’t you cute!”   Q picks her up.   “What’s your name?”  
  
“Shannon.”   She pokes him in the nose.     
  
“I’m Q.”   He throws her up in the air.   “Want to go see another planet?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah!”  
  
“She’s not going to see another planet in her pyjamas, Q.”   Kathryn says sternly.  
  
“Nothing simpler.”  He snaps his fingers, and he’s dressed in his usual Starfleet uniform, and Shannon is dressed in a smaller one.   “There, no more pyjamas.  Come on, let’s see another planet!”   And they vanish in a flash of light.  
  
Tom paces around the room.   “He better bring her back.”  
  
“He’ll bring her back.”  Kathryn says with a sigh.  “I don’t think he has the patience to look after her for very long.”  
  
Q returns, looking rumpled and grouchy.   He holds out Shannon at arm’s length like she’s an unexploded torpedo.   “You can have her back now.”  
  
“Daddy.”  Shannon cries, climbing into Tom’s outstretched arms.   “I got sick.”  
  
“What did you _do_ to my daughter?”  Kathryn looks Q in the face with tightly controlled irritation in her voice.  
  
“I took her to see another planet.  She liked that, so I took her to see a couple more.  Then I decided to show her how useless gravity was.”   Q looks a little green around the gills.   “But then she … _expelled partly-digested food_ , all over me.”  
  
Harry starts snickering.  “She threw up on you.”  
  
“It was _terrible_.   Is this what raising children is like?”  
  
Tom snorts, giving Shannon a hypospray from his medical kit.   “Hang around here for a day, find out.  Now, you go back to bed, okay?”   He gives her a kiss on the head.   “You feel better?”  
  
She nods.     
  
“Say goodbye to Q, now.”  
  
“Bye.”  Shannon says.  “Thank you for the planets.  Sorry ‘bout gettin’ sick on you.”  She gives him a hug around the knees, and runs off to bed, still in her Starfleet uniform.  
  
Q looks confused.   “Maybe I’ll have to think about this children business.   It seems … almost rewarding.  Except for the expelling partly-digested food part.   I wonder if there’s a way to stop that.”  
  
There was another flash.  
  
“There you are.”   A woman with dark hair says.   She's dressed in all black.  
  
“Oh, can’t you see I’m _busy_?”  Q says irritably.  
  
“Okay, anybody who considers themselves omnipotent, out of here, _now_.”   Tom says.     
  
The two Qs look at him.  
  
“I said _now_.   Take your argument someplace else and don’t bother the sleeping kids with it!”  
  
“I think he means it.”  Kathryn chuckles.    
  
“Oh, _fine_.”   The female Q drags the male Q out the window, and they continue their argument about thirty meters away, in the blackness of deep space.  
  
“I’ll just go.”   The captain says, and shows herself out.  
  
“I wonder what they’re arguing about.”   Harry drifts over to the window and looks out at the arguing Q.  
  
“He left her and she’s mad.”   Tom says, watching from the sofa.   “And she’s been looking for him for a while.”  
  
“How do you know?”   Harry looks at Tom curiously.  
  
Tom grins wryly.   “I’ve _had_ that argument.”  
  



End file.
